1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a manufacturing method of a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a display device provided with an electroluminescence (hereinafter, also referred to as EL) element, a color light-emitting element that emits color light is used to perform full color display. Forming a light-emitting material of each color over an electrode in a minute pattern is one of important elements to form a color light-emitting element.
The light-emitting element is isolated in every pixel, which is single or plural, by an insulating layer. As the insulating layer like this that isolates between pixels, an inorganic insulating material has been used (for example, see Reference 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-288994).
An electroluminescence element (hereinafter, also referred to as an EL element) has a problem in that luminescence properties such as luminance or evenness of luminescence significantly deteriorate with time, as compared with an early period. The low reliability is a factor in the limited practical application. As one factor of worsening reliability, water or oxygen, which penetrates the EL element from outside, is given.